Scooby Doo and The spooky tower
by B-man3
Summary: B-man's Back! This time, Scooby investigates a spooky tower (Believe it or not) and in Chapter five unmask some more villians, but can they stop their evil plot? Chapter five: Prisoners in the Dungeon
1. Beside the seaside

Disclaimer : I obviously didn't make these characters myself. They're copyrighted. SCOOBY-DOO and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Scooby and the gang walked along the peer at the seaside. Fred and Daphne were looking at the sea, Shaggy and Scooby slurped at ice creams from Fred Fillet's Ice cream parlour and Velma looked through a seaside telescope.  
  
"Look guys! There's an Island a short crossing from the bay!" She said "Let's hire someone to row us there!"  
  
"Nuh-uh you guys! I came on this holiday for peace and quiet!" Shaggy refused "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if that Island was haunted! I wouldn't be surprised at all!"  
  
"I never looked at it that way shaggy but now you mention it." Fred peered at the Island "It does look a bit creepy"  
  
Daphne tore her gaze away from the ocean and looked at the Island as well.  
  
"Oh, you're talking about Spectre's Isle." She said  
  
"Rectre? Rikes!" Scooby yelped, and jumped into Shaggy's arms.  
  
"Like, please tell me that's a nickname!" Shaggy whimpered  
  
"I'm afraid not. Apparently the Island is haunted by the ghost of Captain Swashbuckle." Daphne replied "He built the tower hundreds of years ago and he planned his most daring voyages there"  
  
Everyone gathered around to hear the story  
  
"Then one stormy night his boat crashed and sunk with all the treasure they'd just found. Now everyone says his ghost haunts the tower"  
  
Shaggy dropped Scooby onto the floor  
  
"See? I wasn't surprised at all!" he said "In fact, I bet Fred will say we have to investigate now!"  
  
"The thought hadn't crossed my mind" Fred admitted "But what a good idea!"  
  
"Oh noooo!" Shaggy and Scooby wailed.  
  
Before they decided how to set off, they went to Katy Crayfish's Cosy Coffee Corner to have lunch and clear their heads. They walked in and was insistently met by Katy Krayfish.  
  
"Hi, Katy Krayfish?" Fred asked "We'd like a meal please"  
  
"A BIG meal!" Shaggy chuckled  
  
"O.k, step this way please" Katy said, and led them to a table "We're a little over croudeded, I hope you don't mind sitting with Bosun Bream"  
  
The gang sat down.  
  
"Hi there!" Velma greeted the old sea captain "Do you know how to get to Spectre' s Isle?"  
  
Everyone stopped in shock and turned their eyes to the gang.  
  
"Ye can't be wanting ter go ter the haunted isle. 'Tis a bad place,the home of evil ghosts and ghouls. Why, the last person who ventured there was never seen again!" The captain said  
  
Other people started shouting out advice about crossing to the Isle.  
  
"Only at low tide can you reach the Isle!" One woman said  
  
"Only when the moon's at its roundest!" A man said  
  
Fred looked at his diary.  
  
"I think I know how to get to the Isle!" he grinned 


	2. Daphne gets kidnapped

Chapter two: Daphne gets kidnapped  
  
"Freddy, I'm curious, what is your plan on getting to the isle?" asked Velma  
  
"You'd have a right to be curious Velma as it's pretty long winded" Fred replied "But the answer lies in a sign I saw outside, you see. Today is June 21st and there's a full moon tonight"  
  
"That's when the moon is at it's roundest!" Daphne added  
  
"Yes, and we can only cross at low tide" Fred continued, " It's low tonight! At Midnight!"  
  
"Midnight! Zoinks!" Shaggy cried, with an echo from Scooby  
  
"We go there tonight. No chickin' out you guys" said Fred  
  
They met up at midnight on the pier as giant rows of stones were revealed leading towards the island.  
  
"Golly! A causeway!" Daphne exclaimed "Now I see how we can cross to the Isle!"  
  
"I dunno guys" Shaggy whined, "There's spikes and quicksand and crabs, plus Octopuses, starfish and jellyfish!"  
  
"I agree Shaggy, we've got to plan our route here carefully" Fred announced.  
  
However, with Fred's sharp co ordination and caution, they all passed safely onto the Island. Once there they trekked through the forest in search of the tower, which was normally protruding above the trees.  
  
"Oh no we're lost!" cried Daphne "I hope we don't have to stay over night!"  
  
"Overnight? Why we could do anything more Spooky!" Shaggy yelled  
  
"Don't loose hope guys." Velma said, "Look! A clue!"  
  
Velma picked up a piece of paper hidden in the grass.  
  
"It says 4.30 Friday. KK from FF to BB. And to go Graveyard the for tonight information further you about who. Know meet then in me tower the the at hour. Witching take you floating the and phantom, to remember it hide you when there. Get ghouls ps ghosts and and awake the let begin. Haunting may we guests have tonight."  
  
"That's a lousy clue" Shaggy groaned "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Yes, but while we were talking those two ran off with Daphne!" Fred exclaimed pointing to two ghosts running off with Daphne down the path.  
  
"Zoinks! It's the ghost of Captain Swashbuckle! And his first mate too!" Shaggy screamed.  
  
"They must be heading for the Graveyard!" Velma said "Let's follow them!" 


	3. Fred gets kidnapped!

Chapter three: Fred gets kidnapped  
  
Mystery Inc rambled down the forest paths after the two spectres hot on their trails at first but soon the ghosts got further and further away and they eventually disappeared from view over the horizon.  
  
"Oh great" sighed Shaggy slowing down and stopping with the others "We've followed these gooney ghosts for so long we don't know which path leads to the graveyard"  
  
"And look at that!" Velma cried pointing to a broken signpost "I know I'm smart but even I can't find my way through a forest without a sign post!"  
  
"Well you've never had a nose that could sniff out graves from a mile away!" Shaggy grinned proudly.  
  
"Eh?" The gang looked at him puzzled  
  
Shaggy groaned, "I'm talking about Scooby!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh" The gang replied.  
  
Shaggy got a box of Scooby snacks from behind his back and waved them at Scooby.  
  
"Sniff em' for the snacks Scoob!" He told his dog  
  
"Roh-kay" Scooby replied and lowered his nose to the ground.  
  
He sniffed at the air and got struck by a scent immediately. He pointed to a path to there right.  
  
"Ris way!" He announced and led the gang off along that path.  
  
They soon knew when they were close to the graveyard as a thick smoke smothered them and when they got inside, only Velma, Shaggy and Scooby remained!  
  
"Jinkies! Where did Freddy go?" Velma screamed, "We better stay close together you guys"  
  
"We can worry about them later, Scooby found another clue!" Shaggy pointed out the sheet of paper in Scooby's mouth.  
  
"Hmmmm and huge sheet of paper with holes cut in it" Velma remarked after studying the clue "I've got a feeling we can decipher this clue here and now!"  
  
"You can?" Asked Shaggy and Scooby  
  
"Yes, look!" Velma placed the paper over the gravestone and it spelt a message that said  
  
'Tower prisoner will die soon'  
  
The kids gasped out in horror. Could the prisoner be Daphne? 


	4. The Tapestry

Chapter four: The tapestry  
  
"We better go and find the others like fast!" Shaggy cried "To the tower!"  
  
The three remaining members of the gang ran back into the forest to where they saw the tower.  
  
"There's a small door over there" Velma whispered "Let's sneak in."  
  
The gang crept up the doorway nervously and peered inside.  
  
"Well what d'ya know!" Shaggy sighed breathing a sigh of relief "The coast is clear!"  
  
"You can see why!" Velma pointed to the door on the other side of the room "Another door! Only this time there's a load of cogs and pulleys on it!"  
  
She walked up to the handle that controlled the cogs.  
  
"Hmm let's see," pondered Velma "If one cog turns clockwise, the next cog will turn anticlockwise unless they are connected by a rubber band. So . . ."  
  
Velma pondered again for a short tense moment. Finally she turned the handle clockwise.  
  
"Look out!" Cried Shaggy and Scooby, pointing to a swinging mace that she'd accidentally released. She leapt out of the way just in time not to get hit.  
  
"Wrong way, silly me!" She said "Jinkies! That was close!"  
  
She got up and turned the handle the other way.  
  
CRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKK! As the door opened, a knight lumbered out of it!  
  
"Rikes! Re Rack Knight!" Scooby yelped as the Knight landed on top of him.  
  
"Scooby-doo, silly you!" Shaggy laughed, "It's not the black knight! It's just an empty suit of armour that fell over!"  
  
"Roh! Rilly me!" Scooby chuckled  
  
"That's not all!" Said Velma "There are five pieces of a ripped up Tapestry inside them. Another clue!"  
  
"Roh boy! A rigsaw puzzle!" Scooby panted  
  
The gang rearranged the pieces on the floor.  
  
"It's a Tapestry about Captain Swashbuckle!" Velma said " It says Septimus Swashbuckle, Captain of the peppery cat, Commander of a brave band of Buccaneers and builder of the tower leads a life of adventure on the highs seas and amasses a hoard of treasure and priceless jewels. Mortally wounded in battle he returns to his tower to die and here he plans to hide his precious hoard from prying eyes and greedy hands."  
  
"So the legend that Daphne told us was wrong!" Shaggy exclaimed "The treasure is here in the tower!" 


	5. Unmasking the Villians

Unmasking the Villains  
  
The three-gang members continued on through the tower, climbing stairs, opening doors and the like. At last they ended in the utmost room inside the turret.  
  
"Wowee." Gasped Shaggy, inspecting all the sea pirate junk that filled the room "I've always wanted to say this but. . ." He put on Fred's Voice "This mystery is getting more mysterious by the minute!"  
  
"You're right!" Laughed Velma "A nonsense letter, a tapestry of Swashbuckle's treasure and Fred and Daphne taken hostage by the ghost!"  
  
"Or ghosts!" Shaggy added "I'd say they're all over the place!"  
  
"Romething rells rishy here!" Scooby pondered looking around the room.  
  
Velma looked where Scooby was looking "You're right Scooby!" She said at last. "There are loads of out-of-place objects in here!"  
  
Shaggy didn't quite understand "Where?" he asked "I can't see anything!"  
  
"Well look!" Said Velma, pointing to various objects in the room "There's some flippers, goggles, matchboxes, cups water bottles . . . They're way too modern to be in Swashbuckle's tower!"  
  
"Rook!" Scooby pointed at something. Velma fetched it down  
  
"This just confirms it" She said "Yesterday's newspaper!"  
  
"Well that's one mystery wrapped up!" beamed Shaggy in his Fred impression "Now let's get of this curse'ed Island!"  
  
"Reah!" Wimpered Scooby  
  
"Shaggy, Scooby" Velma said sternly "Did you forget about Fred and Daphne?"  
  
"Forget? Of course we didn't!" Shaggy laughed nervously  
  
"Re rant to stay" Scooby nodded  
  
"There's nowhere else we'd rather be!" Shaggy grinned  
  
"O.k. you made your point" She sighed "Now let's go find them"  
  
"No I mean it" said Shaggy " Ever since we searched the graveyard, that ghost never even blinked an eye at us! Ha! Ha! This place ain't so bad!"  
  
As he said that, Swashbuckle and his cronies appeared laughing evilly.  
  
"I spoke too soon!" Shaggy wailed  
  
"There is no escape!" Swashbuckle laughed "There's no way down from here"  
  
"Maybe not, but we can still see who you really are!" Velma cried pointing a finger at the ghostly trio  
  
"Who we really are? What are you talking about girl, I'm captain Swashbuckle!"  
  
"Are you? Or are you none other than . . ." Velma removed Swashbuckle's mask to reveal "Bosun Bream!"  
  
Shaggy and Scooby revealed the other spectre's to be Katy Krayfish and Fred Fillet the Ice cream seller.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Shaggy asked  
  
The bosun cackled "That is a mystery you will never solve! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
The three crooks picked the gang up by their collars (including Scooby's) and operated a secret door. With one quick swing they threw the gang into the inky blank darkness and closed the door again with a thud.  
  
"They'll never escape!" cackled Katy Kray fish  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ha! I told ya! I told ya it would be over when the bad guy's were caught! You'll have to wait for the next instalment now! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! 


	6. Prisoners in the Dungeon

Prisoners in the Dungeon  
  
Velma got a burning log and lit up the room by burning other logs, which were attached to the wall. They found Fred and Daphne in with them too. Lying on top of each other on the floor in a heap.  
  
"Guys what are you doing on the floor?" Velma asked slyly.  
  
Fred and Daphne blushed "We were...we were.trying to escrape,uh,escape" Fred stuttered  
  
"O.k. you two. Come-on we better get out of here," Shaggy laughed  
  
"But there is no way out" Daphne protested, "The door won't budge and the only window is way up there!"  
  
She pointed to a door set in high up in the wall. No one could reach it even if they stood on SHAGGY's shoulders. Suddenly he had an idea. Scooby had it too. They lowered themselves to the sandy ground and started digging like dogs. (Scooby found this especially easy)  
  
"Guys? What are you doing?" asked Fred.  
  
Shaggy didn't look up "We're digging our way out of here!"  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Velma said  
  
Shaggy and Scooby stopped and looked at each other. "You're right, it'll take too long." Shaggy sighed.  
  
Scooby giggled  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Shaggy asked him. The Great Dane giggled again and Velma joined in.  
  
"Rand!" Scooby chortled  
  
"What about sand?" asked Shaggy. Now Fred and Daphne were laughing.  
  
"Rand!" Scooby laughed again. He pointed to the big pile of sand that they had dug out.  
  
"Well whatdaya know?" He laughed, "That big pile of sand reaches up to the window!"  
  
They all climbed up the pile of sand and scrambled through the window into the bushes outside. Shaggy sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey gang, let's go and leave the crooks on this Island as a punishment for scaring us!" Shaggy giggled  
  
"We can't shag, we can't let them get their hands on the treasure!" Fred replied "When we were kidnapped we were forced to read Swashbuckle's map because the Boson and his cronies couldn't understand it!"  
  
"Like, what does that mean?" Shaggy shuddered  
  
"It means we'll have to get that map and look for the treasure!" Fred said  
  
"Rere re ro arain!" Scooby sighed 


End file.
